juuou_mujin_no_fafnirfandomcom-20200214-history
'Red' Basilisk
'Red' Basilisk ('赤'のバジリスク, Aka' no Bashirisuku'') is one of the Dragons that appear in the Unlimited Fafnir series. It was destroyed during the Dragon Subjugation Squad's operation against it. Appearance Basilisk's appearance is reminiscent of a giant lizard covered in red-tinted scales of diamond. Around its neck and on its back are giant crystals shaped like stone pillars. When firing the enhanced version of Catastrophe, Basilisk's back opens to expose a third eye. Background Basilisk received its Authority at an unidentified time in the past to combat the Fifth True Dragon, 'Eternal Longevity' Bahamut, and succeeded in destroying it. Basilisk then reappeared in the modern world 25 years before the start of the series along with the other Dragons. It then proceeded to make its habitat in the Sahara desert, not venturing out of it for nearly 20 years and attacking only when provoked. Plot Crimson Catastrophe Basilisk appeared in Volume 3, having selected Tear Lightning as its mate, and proceeded to slowly make its way towards Midgard in order to obtain her, using its weathering ability to turn seawater into salt in order to cross the ocean. In response, NIFL and Midgard launched two separate operations against it. NIFL's operation involved the use of a mithril-coated bomb named Mistilteinn, designed to withstand Basilisk's Catastrophe, against it. However, Basilisk overcame it by using its third eye to launch an even more powerful version of Catastrophe, wiping out the bomb. The Dragon Subjugation Squad later on attempted to snipe it with Lisa Highwalker's Gungnir by using the horizon line and a volcanic island as cover, but Basilisk noticed them in advance through its precognition ability and fired its Catastrophe at them. The group succeeded in escaping and attempted to blow up the island along with Basilisk by using Mitsuki Mononobe's antimatter arrow, but the Dragon once again predicted their assault and striked preemptively by using its third eye to fire the enhanced version of Catastrophe. The Dragon Subjugation Squad was saved by Yuu Mononobe's repulsive field and escaped by using Iris Freyja's mithril explosions as cover. Although things seemed hopeless, a new plan was formed to destroy Basilisk. By taking advantage of the fact that Basilisk could not fire the enhanced Catastrophe for more than five seconds, the Dragon Subjugation Squad descended from the sky by using Mistilteinn as a shield and supplying additional mithril to it by means of transmutation. Although Basilisk succeeded in destroying Mistilteinn, this allowed the Counter-Dragon Squad to approach close enough for Iris to blind it using her mithril explosions. Lisa and Yuu inflicted additional damage to it and Basilisk was finally destroyed by a combination of Mitsuki's antimatter arrow and Yuu's Megiddo. Afterwards, its Authority was inherited by Iris. Powers and Abilities '''Catastrophe: Basilisk's Authority, Code Fünf, enables it to accelerate time by firing red beams from its eyes, which can weather down objects as if two thousand years have passed in an instant within a range of five kilometers. By using its third eye, Basilisk can fire an even more powerful version of Catastrophe, which has a range of ten kilometers and accelerates time by hundreds of millions of years, but can only retain it for a duration of five seconds, after which Basilisk is drained for a short period of time. A by-product of this power is Basilisk's ability to see into the short-term future. However, this skill is far from omnipotent as it does not take into account actions caused by unpredictable factors like living creatures. Diamond Bullet: Basilisk can launch the stone pillar-like diamond scales on its body as shotgun pellets. This is probably a last resort move as it drastically lowers Basilisk's defenses. Marking: Like most Counterdragons, Basilisk can mark a suitable D as its mate, turning it into the same kind as itself upon contact. Trivia *Basilisk's name originates from a legendary reptile that is said to be able to cause death with a single glance. Navigation Category:Dragon Category:Males Category:Characters